Wonder Woman (DC Extended Universe)
Diana of Themyscira AKA Wonder Woman and Diana Prince, is the possible main tritagonist of the 2016 upcoming superhero film Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice. Not much is known about her, apart from the fact that she will be portrayed by Israeli actress and supermodel Gal Gadot. She is also planned to appear in her own Wonder Woman solo movie, and also in the two-part Justice League films. Early life Diana was born on the Island of Themyscira, as the demigoddess daughter of Greek God Zeus and the Amazon Queen Hippolyta. Role in the movie Coming Soon!!!!. Appearnce Diana is a tall Amazonian woman with tanned skin, long naturally flowing dark brown hair, brown eyes, and an athletic physique, blessed with a stunningly beautiful appearance. Dressed in her warrior garbs, Diana wears a dark red armor body plate that bears a gold Eagle breastplate, and a matching gold belt plate. Below this is a very dark-blue skirt and knee-high dark red armored combat boots. On her head is a gold tiara. Whilst in combat mode, Diana wears a brown leather strap across her chest and around her waist, that has attachments to carry her various weapons on, and finally on her wrists are her silvery bulletproof bracelets. Powers * Super Strength - Diana has incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as Superman's. She can lift immense weights, bend steel, crush stone, and overpower several grown men effortlessly as a result. * Super Speed - While not quite as fast as Superman or Flash, Diana can both run and fly at considerable superhuman speeds, and uses her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets. * Super Stamina - Diana's advanced Amazon musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, her muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. Her stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. * Super Durability - Diana's Amazon skin, muscle, and bone tissues have many times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, granting her a strong degree of invulnerability to blunt force trauma, as well as a high resilience to pain. In addition, unlike Superman, she is invulnerable to any type of magic. However, Diana can be wounded by bullets, as well as pointed and very sharp objects, to which she is vulnerable. She generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her signature bulletproof bracelets. * Healing Ability - Despite her astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Diana. However, due to her Amazon physiology, she is able to heal at a rate much faster than that of a normal human. * Super Senses - Due to her Amazon physiology, all of Diana's senses are very enhanced, far beyond those of a regular human. * Flight - Much like Superman, Diana can levitate and fly, reaching superhuman speeds in seconds. This ability allows her to maneuver with precision in any direction, as well as stop her kinetic energy completely and hover in one place. This ability of flight hasn't yet been is not explained as Kryptonian flight has, though it may suggest control of surrounding physical forces (such as gravity) or a limited self-control over her body's density. It is also unknown if other Amazons have this ability. * Longevity - Despite only appearing to be in her late 20's, Diana has in fact lived for centuries with her Amazon sisters. * Master Combatant - Diana is also an extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, a master of uniquely Amazon martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazon weapons, though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso and sword (one of the few weapons that can actually injure a Kryptonian). This makes her one of the most powerful individuals in the DCCU, capable of challenging even the likes of Superman. * Empathy * Animal Communication Weaknesses * Limited Invulnerability - Although Princess Diana has nigh-invulnerability, this is only to blunt objects or blunt force trauma, such as a powerful blow from a super-strong opponent. Sharp objects, such as knives and bullets can pierce her skin like they would any other human, which is why her bulletproof bracelets are such a vital part of Diana's weaponry. Equipment * Wonder Woman's Sword - a magical Amazonian sword that Diana frequently wields in battle. Due to its nature, it is one of the few weapons that can actually injure Superman. * Lasso of Truth - a specialized incredibly durable magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. * Bulletproof Bracelets - two specialized incredibly durable gauntlets that Diana wears, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. Trivia * Dawn of Justice marks the first live-action big screen debut of Wonder Woman. * The film version is based on the New 52 version of the character. * Actress Gal Gadot practiced Kung Fu, Kickboxing, Fencing, Jujutsu, and Capoeira as part of her physical preparation for the role. Category:DC Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Amazons Category:Justice League Members Category:Swordsmen Category:Immortals Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Movie Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Speedsters Category:Demigods Category:Superman Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Super Heroine